User talk:AK-28
Hi, I'm Rhem! This is my talk page, leave me a message if you want to, and I'll respond, and I'll also give you a cookie (joking :D). If you have personal messages try to contact me on: Notes: #Always remember to sign you message using the signature button or "~~~~". #Do NOT insult me or any other user on the GTA Wiki, or I'll report you. #Make your message short and understandable. RE: I think the problem is the MediaWiki, the template itself seems alright.Dodo8 ''[[User:XCrowdx|XCrowdx (talk) 13:38, August 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Lock Locked and Blocked. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 20:51, August 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: I think you should dude cause I'm way too busy with something to report Miwoop okay. Thanks! Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, oh and he/she forgot to add a signature on my talkpage. Cloudkit01 (talk) 22:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Re:Crew Sorry, Rhems, but Vaults is running the Xbox 360 division of GTA Wikia Crew. Although since I don't have the time to mess with it right now, due to school studies, maybe you can create some emblems and I will pick one that is the best. I can't yours check right now, because I'm doing some homework and have to prepare for school tomorrow. Out, --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 01:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Done :) Love your new avatar, BTW. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :I don't have much time now, just making some edits to the radio station pages before going to sleep. When I'll have the time, I'll message you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:52, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Tracey Ah. Where did this image originate from? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Well if it's leaked then we can't have it on there. The bureaus strictly said no leaked information until Rockstar confirms it or until September 17th. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) 7000 Thanks a lot man ;) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 20:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Good idea. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:23, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for looking out, man. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) (: Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, it's AK-Rhem! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:36, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was used to "Kingrhem", but I'll get used to your new name. It's not a bad name. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Banana Dat's right.. now hail down to me >:) Instulent (talk) 08:03, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright, no problem. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:00, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Account name Hi, how did you to change your username? I always wanted to change my "f" to "F"--Yong feng (talk) 16:49, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the link.--Yong feng (talk) 17:37, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep, so i may change my name later.--Yong feng (talk) 17:47, September 6, 2013 (UTC Lol, I was like "eh, when did this guy get a million edits and become a patroller"! VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 18:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Cheetah Hi, just wondering but where did you get the picture of the Cheetah from? Thanks. Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Aryn Comms 07:14, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :They have been dealt with. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:03, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::@Rhem Done. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Cool, I guess. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 21:06, September 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks man! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:09, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Males/Females The "Males" and "Females" categories are in the process of being removed from the Wiki. Hence why I removed the category from the "Mohammad" article. Tom Talk 09:33, October 7, 2013 (UTC) CNB Hi Rhem. Could you please vote on the Community Notice Board? VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 14:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) RE Thanks a lot ;). --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 18:45, December 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bday Thanks Rhem. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 18:14, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey man! Smashbro8 here! I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas!!! I might not be online tomorrow so before I forget I wanted to wish you and other editors a Merry Christmas! Enjoy your day tomorrow! Smashbro8 (talk) 03:16, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''